Rose Quartz
by ShadowedTime
Summary: Hibiki Higoromo and Yue Hiriyu are two Quasi-Spirits with vastly different interests, but there's one thing they have in common with each other. Love. A Date A Bullet ficlet.


**[DAB V1 spoilers, read at your own risk.]**

**My take on what Hibiki and Yue's back and forth would have been like before the inevitable happened prior to the main story. These two need more love!**

* * *

"I return!"

The door to Yue's residence flung open, and a squeak from somewhere within the house told her that her entrance may have been a tad too loud. Not one to shy away, however, Yue laughed, and spied Hibiki rushing over from the hallway towards her.

"Yue! _Again?"_ Hibiki admonished, her eyes widening abruptly at the sight of Yue slipping through the door. Her exclamation was met with a cheery, tired grin and a peace sign, the door clicking shut behind Yue as she entered.

"Sorry, Hibiki!"

"You should be! Making me worry so much! Look at yourself" Hibiki huffed, puffing her cheeks. An accusatory finger was pointed in Yue's direction, and she raised her hands in surrender, laughing as if to ease her partner's worry.

"It's nothing, really! Just some little cuts, nothing I can't handle!" She waved off Hibiki's concerns, puffing her chest out proudly.

Despite Yue's protests, Hibiki had already stomped over and grabbed her wrist, pulling both her arm and her by extension in close. A quiet whine of worry escaped Hibiki's throat as she surveyed the deep gash in her partner's in her arm, deep enough to show the stretches of fat within. Those blue eyes flickered up to Yue's, wide with evident anxiety.

"_This_ isn't nothing. This is a pretty big wound, and I can smell that you don't have much reiryoku left to heal," Hibiki whispered, sighing as she wrapped an arm around Yue and sat her down on the recliner.

"I'll regain my reiryoku, Hibiki, please stop worrying—"

"_I'm_ going to patch you up. Stop arguing with me."

Yue raised an eyebrow at that, unable to stop the smirk creeping onto her face as she watched Hibiki hurriedly weave some first aid supplies from her reiryoku. She bit back the words that threatened to leave her mouth as Hibiki began to disinfect her wound.

A sudden sting of pain melted her resolve.

"I like it when you're so forceful," Yue teased, giving Hibiki a little wink that the latter just managed to catch, looking up as a blush formed on her cheeks. She huffed at that, focusing back on Yue's arm and turning away to thread stitching through a needle.

"I like it when you're forceful with me, too. But you can't be when you keep injuring yourself," Hibiki muttered back, taking a breath as she gently pinched Yue's skin together around the wound. "This will hurt…"

As if to ease the pain, Hibiki leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Yue's cheek, before taking a deep breath and beginning to stitch the wound closed. Remarkably, Yue held back any sounds of pain, just gritting her teeth and focusing on the phantom feeling of Hibiki's lips upon her cheek, where they had been just seconds ago.

It was over quickly, and Hibiki was already tying off and snipping the thread by the time Yue dared to look back at her arm. The concern had mostly left her face now, and Hibiki was back to her usual, smiley self as she focused back on Yue. Though Yue knew her better than to believe it, the slight furrowing of her girlfriend's brow telling her that much.

"Right, all patched up! A good job if I say so myself. But the fact that I have so much practise is because you keep getting in fights, so maybe you should take it slower," she cautioned, giving Yue a prod in the fleshy part of her side to emphasise her point. Yue laughed, and made to stand.

"Alright, alright! You did a good job, thank you, and I'll try to be more careful," she soothed, wrapping an arm around Hibiki and squeezing her softly. Hibiki let out a content little purr upon feeling the close contact.

"…but, I'm going to keep fighting! So I can keep you safe. Always." Yue said, giving Hibiki a tighter squeeze and kissing her cheek.

Though she couldn't see it from this angle, Yue _felt_ Hibiki's blush. The soft, nervous chuckle that accompanied also confirmed her suspicions.

"Thank you, Yue. I know you'll protect me."

"I mean it! Even if I die, I'm going to somehow come back and save you if you're ever in trouble!"

"H-hey! Let's not talk about dying now… I do feel safe in your care of course, but I don't want to think about you dying…"

Yue smiled at that, releasing Hibiki and reaching up to stroke her silver hair, working through any knots as she did so.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on going down easily at least! I, Yue, am quite the fighter!"

Hibiki rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless as she playfully batted Yue's hand away and slipped into the kitchen. The clinking of metal against crockery sounded, and as Yue ambled over to peruse what her girlfriend was doing, Hibiki pushed a cup of tea into her hands. Grinning, Yue took it.

"Trust me, I know how much of a fighter you are." Hibiki snorted, taking a sip of her own tea and sighing in approval of the taste. "But I also know that there are other fighters. Like Biscuit Smasher."

"I personally think the legends about her are just rumours. I bet I could take her!"

"No matter what you think, there are still people with just as much fighting spirit as you out there. Not to mention that creepy Doll Master and her sick games." Hibiki grumbled, taking a sip of her tea as if to calm herself. Yue watched on, giving her time to finish as she stared at the blue-eyed Quasi-Spirit. She had to admit, Hibiki was every bit as attractive when she was serious as she was her usual, ditzy self.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm selfish, I guess. I worry every time you go out and don't stop worrying until you come back. Then my heart aches when you come back hurt." Hibiki blurted out, proceeding to silence herself by shoving her face back into the teacup, averting her eyes from Yue's.

Yue was silent at first, watching Hibiki carefully after her outburst before setting her own cup aside.

Gently, she moved Hibiki's cup away from her face, and instead cupped both of her cheeks. She smiled warmly at her.

"I know, Hibiki. And it hurts my heart to worry you as well! But you need to trust that I'll be fine," she soothed her, that stupidly cheerful grin still plastered on her face. Hibiki looked into her eyes as she spoke, and seemed to be trying to form a rebuttal that Yue silenced with her lips.

Yue felt Hibiki squeak against her mouth, and her smirk twitched wider as she yanked Hibiki against her. Hibiki's hand flew to Yue's chest reflexively, before the slight push she gave turned into a hand laying over the female's breast against her better judgement, squeezing softly. Yue gently nipped Hibiki's lower lip in order to get her to part them, and the moment she did, Yue took the initiative to push brush her tongue over Hibiki's, giving her no room to pull back and no room to fight for dominance. Yue kept one hand on Hibiki's cheek, the other sliding down along her back to reach down for the curve of her rear. A squeeze elicited a breathy gasp from Hibiki's lips, moaning softly into their kiss

They finally parted, Yue with a wide grin on her face and Hibiki with her eyes still shut, hanging onto the lingering feel of her lips. It was evident that she wanted more, but Yue wasn't quite done saying her part yet.

"Relax," Yue whispered, hand coming back up to gently stroke Hibiki's flushed cheeks with her thumbs as the latter opened her eyes. "You worry about me too much. I appreciate it, but seeing you happy makes me happy. It's what gets me through the days when things are tougher and I've been beaten down. I love you, Hibiki. Just trust me, okay? I'll be alright. I'll come back every day, Hibiki. You can count on your Yue!"

Hibiki listened with wide eyes, and once Yue was done, looked away to hide the glistening, watery shine to them.

"Thank you, Yue… I love you too."

Yue's grin widened further, and it lit up the entire room.

To Hibiki, it lit up the entire world.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a good day.**


End file.
